


stray kids oneshots <3

by hanjikyuns



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanjikyuns/pseuds/hanjikyuns
Summary: writing in class lmfao
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

just an intro

it will include some ships lmao


	2. rain // minsung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might make this a full story, but for now, it's a little poem <3

The thunderstorm outside soothes Han Jisung, for rain in general just made him at ease. He counts the droplets.

1,2,3,4.

“I wonder what Minho is doing”

5,6,7,8.

“Is he thinking of me too”

9,10,11,12.

“I hope he’s staying warm”

13,14,15,16.

“Is he counting the rain,too”


End file.
